1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide surface construction constituting a slide surface for a mating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of such conventionally known slide surface construction is a Ni-plated layer which is formed around an outer peripheral surface of a journal portion of a base material in a cam shaft for an internal combustion engine in order to improve seizure and wear resistances.
However, under existing circumstances where speed and output of the internal combustion engine have tended to increase, the prior art slide surface constructions suffer from the problems of insufficient oil-retaining property, i.e., oil retention, and a poor initial conformability, resulting in a poor seizure resistance, and also suffer from the problem of an increased amount of wear of the bearing member which is the mating member.